


What About Us?

by keithpoenewt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 4 Spoilers, Season 4 finale rewrite, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, come on we all know that's what keith was gonna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithpoenewt/pseuds/keithpoenewt
Summary: If the team is able to take control of the planet Naxzela and the two Galra battle cruisers with destructive Zaiforge cannons, they'll be able to control a third of the Galra empire. Matt and the rebel fighters are able to control their canon once Keith and the Blades of Marmora gain control of theirs. Seems like an easy win, right?Wrong. The entire planet Naxzela turns out to be a huge bomb with hidden quintessence powered shields hidden beneath the planet's surface. Haggar begins to channel these shields remotely from her giant battle cruiser, trapping Voltron on the planet. Allura manages to use her magic to free them, but the rebel fighters are unable to penetrate Haggar's battlecruiser's shield with their blasters to stop the explosion.Keith makes the decision to do something about it.





	What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS A SPOILER SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 4 YET - I WARNED YOU
> 
> I had a LOT of feelings after the Season 4 finale...my main one with Keith nearly killing himself to save his team. I _knew_ he didn't want to leave the team but we all know who he did it for.
> 
> This is my take on what could have been going through his head as he was heading towards that shield and the team's (mainly Lance's) reaction afterwards.
> 
> The song I used for this is "What About Us?" by P!nk
> 
> Enjoy!

_We are searchlights, we can see in the dark_

_We are rockets, pointed up at the stars_

_We are billions of beautiful hearts_

_And you sold us down the river too far_

* * *

“We’re not gonna make it!” Lance exclaims as he and the rest of team Voltron desperately try to fly away from _Naxzela_ that is about to explode from the quintessence-powered shield generators below the planet’s surface. His voice shows true fear and worry, something that tugs at Keith’s heartstrings.

Keith watches as Matt and the rest of the freedom fighters continue shooting at the shields of the ship controlling the generators. “We’ll never penetrate those shields!” Matt exclaims as he appears on Keith’s screen.

What could be powerful enough to break through the shields if the blasters aren’t - _oh_. Keith narrows his eyes. “Maybe not with our weapons.” He grips the handle on the Galra ship and pushes forward, soaring towards the tip of the shield.

“Wait! Keith! What are you doing?!” Matt demands. His eyes widen in realization on Keith’s screen. “Keith, no!”

Keith ignores him as he flies closer and closer towards the shield. Sweat drips down his face and he furrows his eyebrows in determination. He has to do this…he can’t let his team die, not if Keith can help it.

He had a good run, didn’t he? Team Voltron no longer needed him now that Shiro is back to piloting Black. Why would they need an extra paladin? Keith didn’t do anything right to begin with. All he did was blow their cover and attack when they should’ve planned first - shoot first, ask questions later. Usually that mentality got them in a lot of trouble.

Pidge and Hunk are the brains of the team. Hunk always makes the devices they need to gain and find out information on the Galra. Pidge uses her uniquely designed codes on Hunk’s devices and intercepts crucial intel they need to fight the Galra. Plus, now they have Pidge’s brother, Matt Holt, to assist them in this…another person that serves more of a purpose than Keith ever did.

Allura is the backbone of the team, without her they couldn’t do anything. They wouldn’t be able to make wormholes, negotiate alliances with aliens to further Voltron’s alliance against the Galra empire. Now that she’s a paladin, she’s an even more crucial part of the operation. She’s deepened her bond with Blue faster than the rest of them ever had, unlocking her sonic cannon almost immediately after she started flying the lion.

Shiro’s the leader of the team, always having a steady head during hard times and making sure the team sticks together when times get tough. Though he doesn’t always listen to all the team members, he still does a better job at leading the team than Keith ever did. Keith knew from the moment Black accepted him as her pilot, he’d mess it up. He knew he could never be the leader Shiro wanted him to be after the Galra ship almost got away with the piece of the teleduv. Keith wanted to go after Lotor, but Shiro was right…they had to focus on the teleduv. With that, who knows what Lotor could’ve done.

This just leaves Lance…the most crucial part of the team, even if he doesn’t see it. Lance is the glue that holds everyone together. He’s able to make light of a situation and easily think of a quick out to any problem they come across. Keith doesn’t understand why Lance thinks he doesn’t have a part on the team when he’s a more useful member than Keith. All Keith can do is fight with a sword. He couldn’t change the form of his bayard like Lance did when Keith gave him his red bayard. Lance’s new-found weapon turned into a long-ranged rifle, allowing him to sit at a high vantage point and take out enemies from a distance and watch everyone’s back when they were fighting on the ground. When Keith took the black bayard, he just got his same sword…just in a different color because that’s all Keith is comfortable with. He knows his way around a blade, but that can only take him so far. He can only do so much with a melee weapon until he’s overwhelmed and outnumbered.

Keith knew he had to do something when Lance came to him about there being an extra paladin because it most certainly wasn’t Lance as the extra piece to the puzzle…it was Keith.

Now Keith has a purpose…he can save his team from this dangerous planet. What other alternative is there for Keith?

 

* * *

_What about us?_

_What about all the times you said you had the answers?_

* * *

 

That’s right…Lance is the one who thought of a better plan on the Balmera when they saved Shay and the other Balmerans. Keith’s dumb plan would’ve gotten them killed…

 

 _Keith takes a deep breath and leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Taking down those sentries took quite a bit out of him, but at least he and Lance made it out alive. After rescuing Shay and her people by defeating these Galra, they’ll be able to go back to the castle and rest…by rest Keith means train because it should_ not _have been that difficult to take down a few sentries. Keith leans forward and notices only a few guards standing post at the hangar where all the Galra fighter jets are being stored. “The entire hangar’s only being guarded by a few sentries!” Keith exclaims. He opens his hand and his bayard materializes in it, forming his double-edged sword. “Let’s go.” He charges forward, but Lance grabs the neck of his suit and pulls him back into the wall._

_“Whoa whoa whoa, cool your jets, Keith!” he exclaims. “Did you forget that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal?”_

_Keith glares at him, but then remembers Hunk talking about the Balmera being a living creature. “Oh, right.” His scowl disappears._

_“Yeah, so we can’t just blow things up like a psycho,” Lance scolds._

_Keith huffs angrily and glares at Lance again. “Oh, you got a better idea?” he taunts, not convinced Lance has anything better than his plan of attacking right away._

_Lance smirks and winks at Keith. “I do!” He turns and points up above the Galra ships. “We sneak into the control room and shut down the bay doors. That’ll trap the ships in.” He turns back to Keith with a smug expression._

_Keith gives Lance a skeptical look then his eyes widen in realization and shock. “That…actually is a better idea.”_

_Lance gives Keith a knowing smile before leading him towards the control room. Keith smiles fondly at Lance as he trails behind him. Who knew Lance had good ideas? Shiro should listen to him more…_

 

* * *

_What about us?_

_What about all the broken happy ever afters?_

* * *

 

After coming back from the Blade of Marmora base, Keith had to go in a healing pod from his injuries during the Trials of Marmora. His stubbornness almost cost him his life at the price of, what, knowledge? A knife that connects him back to his mother? Something he didn’t even get information on? Lance was _not_ happy with him…

 

_Keith winces and grabs his right arm, trying to support it. One of the Blade members took a nasty blow to Keith’s right shoulder. He can barely move it without it tensing up and shooting an immense amount of pain through his whole arm. He and Shiro arrive back at Red and fly back in silence. Shiro warned him not to go through the trials, but Keith needed answers._

_Was it worth it? He didn’t even get the answers he wanted. The only thing he discovered was that he’s part Galra…the very species they’re in a war against. How would his team react to this? One of_ them _fighting side by side with them? Would they even trust him anymore?_

_Keith shakes the thoughts out of his head as he lands Red back in the hangar. Shiro walks out in front of Keith and offers a hand to help him. Keith brushes past Shiro, not wanting a lecture nor his help. He hears Shiro sigh from behind him, but follow back to the main bridge where the rest of the team is waiting._

_Once they arrive, Pidge and Hunk jump up from their seats and start to run over, but stop when they see Shiro’s stern expression and Keith’s injuries. Pidge blinks a few times. “What happened back there?” she wonders._

_“We’ll inform you after Keith gets in a healing pod,” Shiro replies curtly. He turns to Allura and Coran. “Princess, the leader of the Blade, Kolivan, wishes to speak with you and I about forming an alliance.”_

_Allura nods and turns to Coran. “Coran, will you go prepare a pod for Keith?” Coran nods and hurries off to the med bay to get one ready. She turns to Lance. “Lance, you escort Keith there. He does not look like he can walk very well on his own. Pidge, Hunk, get your paladin armor on and come with Shiro and I, understood?”_

_Pidge, Hunk, and Lance exchange nervous expressions, but follow Allura’s orders. Pidge and Hunk leave to get their armor on and Lance makes his way over to Keith, face riddled with worry and disappointment._

_Keith opens his mouth to tell him off, but a shooting pain in his leg causes him to stumble forwards. Lance acts quickly and catches him, careful to avoid his hurt shoulder. He puts an arm underneath Keith’s left arm and helps support him. “No…I don’t need help,” Keith whispers in protest, trying to move away from Lance._

_Lance tightens his grip on Keith’s waist and shakes his head. “Yes, you do, now come on.” They walk out together and make their way to the med bay. “What happened back there, Keith? Red started attacking the base and we didn’t know what was happening.”_

_Keith clenches his jaw. “Don’t worry about it.”_

_Lance huffs angrily and brings Keith into the nearest room, which so happens to be Lance’s bedroom, and forces Keith to sit down on his bed. He pulls up a chair and sits in front of him. “Cut the crap, Keith. You’re covered in bruises and cuts. What happened to you?”_

_Keith sighs and pulls out his Galra knife and hands it to Lance. “When we met Ulaz, I saw he had a knife that had the same symbol on it so I wanted answers. The Blade thought I stole the knife and demanded I give it back. I said I had it ever since I was little and I wanted to know more about it. They told me I had to go through the Trials of Marmora to get the answers I seeked. I got beat up along the way, which was expected, then when I was finally given the chance to find out the truth…I ran away.” He turns to the ground and closes his eyes. “I saw my dad, Lance. I had a dream I was back at my shack in the desert and_ Earth _…it was being invaded. I couldn’t just sit there and let people die. I had to help. Then I woke up and Red was attacking the base.”_

_Lance places a hand on Keith’s knee, causing him to look back up. “Keith, that was very noble of you. You picked the lives of others over your own.”_

_Keith frowns and feels his eyes becoming watery. “When I went to give up the knife, it transformed into a larger sword.” He hiccups and tears stream down his face. “The only way that was possible was if Galra blood ran through my veins…” Keith closes his eyes. “I’m one of them, Lance…I’m a monster.”_

_He waits for Lance to start yelling at him for betraying the team, but, instead, Lance takes his hand and gently pulls him to his feet. Keith watches as Lance sets down the knife on his desk before pulling him into a tight hug, still being cautious about his hurt shoulder. “You’re not a monster, Keith,” Lance whispers into Keith’s ear. “You’re still Keith Kogane. Red Paladin, pilot of the Red Lion, right hand of Voltron…our friend. I care about you so much, Keith. This doesn’t change anything between us. I can’t say the same about the others, but I know they’ll warm up to it. They love you, Keith…we all do.” Lance pulls away slightly and smiles at Keith. “Now, let’s get you to that healing pod. Coran’s probably running around the castle wondering where we are.”_

_Keith chuckles, still crying slightly. He smiles at Lance when he reaches up and wipes the tears off of his cheeks. Lance helps Keith walk over to the healing pods and helps him get inside._

_“I’ll be right here when you come out,” Lance reassures Keith. “Then you can show me your cool new sword.”_

_Keith smiles at Lance one last time before his vision fades out and everything goes black…_

 

* * *

_What about us?_

_What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_

* * *

 

 _Hah!_ Many of Keith’s plans always failed because he never thought things through. Lance always had his back though and helped him through it. Keith knows Lance would have been a better leader than him, but they couldn’t do anything about the turn of events. Keith’s poor leadership skills almost cost everyone their lives…

 

 _Keith pushes forward on the Black Lion’s controls. “Come on! Move!” he yells, frustrated. She does_ not _move as quickly as Red and that makes Keith even more frustrated. “He’s right there!” Keith narrows his eyes at Lotor’s ship. Despite the heavy fog, he’s still able to make out the outline of Lotor’s ship. He ignores the shouts of his teammates and continues to pursue Lotor._

_“Keith, we have to go back for Allura!” Lance exclaims through the comms._

_Keith ignores him and continues flying right towards Lotor’s ship. He’s almost there!_

_“Keith you’re splitting up the team!”_

_Team? He didn’t need them to do this…they’ll only slow him down…he doesn’t need anyone…_

_“Keith don’t do this!” Lance exclaims, voice cracking in fear._

Lance…?

_He needs Lance. He likes Lance. He can’t lose Lance._

_Keith growls and steers the lion away from Lotor’s ship, heading back to regroup with everyone. They discuss their next plan of attack, but Lotor flies his ship through everyone again, breaking up the formation._

_Hunk yelps in fear. “We need to get out of here! We’ve been led into a trap! The tables have turned! He’s flipped the script! The hunters have become the hunted!”_

_Keith sees Lance fly Red next to Yellow. “Hunk! Shouting tag lines is getting us nowhere!”_

_Hunk screams in fear and Keith hears something crash through the comms. Hunk probable fell out of his seat. Keith takes a deep breath and grips his controls. “Lance is right. Remain calm and get ready. He’s going to attack again. Everyone circle up.” Keith takes a position facing outward and Allura, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge do the same until they form a circle. “We need to be prepared for anything. As soon as you see him, fire with everything you’ve got.”_

_Silence overcomes everyone as they wait in anticipation for Lotor to show himself again. As if on cue, Lotor’s ship flies past. Keith smirks. “NOW! FIRE!”_

_Once each of them sends out a blast, explosions blow up all around them, sending each of them in different directions. Keith yells and manages to not fall out of his chair. He pulls back on the controls, steadying the lion. Keith breathes heavily, looking around for one of his teammates. He turns to the right when he sees two glowing yellow eyes perched on a rock._ Lance.

_Keith slowly approaches Red with a solemn expression on his face. Lance’s voice comes through the comms staticky. “What happened back there? Where’s the rest of the team?” he wonders._

_Keith closes his eyes. “This is all my fault. I followed him right into this trap. Everyone warned me, but I didn’t listen. I put the entire team in jeopardy.” He clenches the controls and feels himself wanting to cry._

_“Yeah, you kinda did, but now we gotta fix it,” Lance replies firmly, “together.”_

_Keith sighs, glad Lance is willing to help him. He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. “You’re right. Let’s go.”_

_Lance and Keith fly off together in Black and Red, continuing their search for their other team members…_

 

* * *

  _What about love? What about trust?_

_What about us?_

* * *

 

Keith squeezes his eyes shut and grips the controls tighter, trying not to cry. He’s fallen hard for Lance, there’s no denying it. Ever since he nearly died on _Arus_ and had their _bonding moment_ where Keith carried Lance over to the healing pods, Keith knew his feelings for Lance went deeper than a simple “friendship.” Even when Lance denied remembering Keith cradling holding Lance in his arms, Keith still felt deep feelings for him. Plus, it only got better from there! They learned to put aside their differences and work together as a really good team. When Shiro went missing again, forcing Keith into the new leader position, Lance stood at his side as his right-hand man and as his impulse control. They had each other’s backs in combat and never let anything happen to the other. Even after Keith made awful decisions as leader of the team, Lance had his back and picked him up when he fell. When Lance came to Keith in his bedroom that day, it broke Keith when Lance told him he didn’t feel like he had a place on the team.

So, naturally, Keith made the impulsive decision to do something about it without discussing it with anyone else and left the team. He left for Lance because he loves him so much. He would lay down his life in a heartbeat for Lance if it meant he could see that boy smile.

Back on _Earth_ , Keith doesn’t have anyone waiting for him. Why should Keith make it back alive when Lance is the one who has a family? Keith wasn’t selfish like that. He knows Lance deserves to live long enough to see his family again.

He’s going to do it.

Keith’s going to die for the boy he loves and the only people he could ever call a family, but never did because he was scared.

After all, he is the “loner” of the group.

Would they miss him? Would they even care? Perhaps Hunk and Shiro would shed a few tears, but could he say the same about the rest of them? Maybe…but who can know for sure? Would they even know his sacrifice? Matt would tell them. He knows what Keith’s about to do.

Tears start rolling down Keith’s cheeks as he gets closer to the shield. Does Lance even feel the same about Keith? That’s another thing Keith will never get to find out after this battle is finished. Maybe it’s for the best…Keith wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Lance rejected him…

 

* * *

  _We are problems that want to be solved_

_We are children that need to be loved_

_We were willing, we came when you called_

_But man you fooled us, enough is enough_

 

_What about us?_

* * *

 

A bright light shines in front of Keith, causing him to open his eyes. They widen in shock as the shield in front of him begins exploding around him. He veers left tries to fly away before he gets caught in the destruction, but it’s too late. The ship around him shakes before exploding into a thousand pieces. Keith barely has time to switch on his blade mask before hitting his head on the ceiling.

His vision fades in and out, but he sees a strangely familiar Galra ship fly in front of him and a very familiar voice screaming his name before going unconscious…

 

* * *

  _Sticks and stones they may break these bones_

_But then I’ll be ready, are you ready?_

_It’s the start of us, waking up, come on_

* * *

 

Keith hears something hiss in front of him before he comes into contact with metal ground…and a shooting pain in his hip. He blinks and opens his eyes, finding himself on the ground of the med bay, surrounded by empty healing pods. He looks around the room, but doesn’t see anyone in here waiting for him. Keith ignores the stinging pain he feels in his chest and attempts to stand up. He’s a bit shaky at first, but eventually gains his balance. His teeth chatter and he crosses his arms, attempting to warm himself up. Keith looks around for a blanket or something to get him warm, but can’t find anything. He gives up looking and slowly makes his way to his old room in a lonely silence…

 

* * *

  _Are you ready? I’ll be ready_

_I don’t want control, I want to let go_

* * *

Keith arrives at his old room and presses his hand on the scanner so the doors open. He steps in the room and sighs at the emptiness of it all. He never really kept mementos from the planets they visited…in fact, he didn’t have much to begin with. He came with the clothes on his back and his-

The door opens again, startling Keith. He turns and sees Lance standing there with a terrified expression. Keith opens his mouth to ask what he wants, but Lance runs at him and hugs him tightly, nearly knocking him down. “Keith…” Lance says breathlessly. “You’re okay.” He pulls away slightly to look Keith in the eye. “Why did you leave the med bay? You could’ve gotten hurt again!”

“No one was there waiting for me so I left,” Keith replies truthfully. “Lance, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

Lance steps away from Keith, eyes brimming with tears. “Matt told us what you planned to do. What the hell were you thinking?! How did you even know ramming into that barrier would do anything?!”

Keith glares at Lance. “I had to do something! I couldn’t just sit there have you, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Allura die!”

“Since when are our lives more important than yours?! You’re an important part of this team, Keith! Why did you leave us?” A tear slips down his cheek. “Why did you leave? What made you leave?”

Keith bites his lip and looks away. “You,” he replies in a whisper.

“Wh-why? I drove you away?! Keith, I don’t hate you. What did I do to you?” Lance asks, voice shaking.

“You said you felt like you didn’t have a place on the team because Shiro was back and would take Black back from me then I’d take Red back from you, but you couldn’t take Blue from Allura because she progressed faster than the rest of us,” Keith explains. “You’re a more valuable part to the team then I ever was so I decided to step away so you wouldn’t think that way about yourself anymore.”

Lance sobs and hugs Keith tightly again. “You’re a better pilot and fighter than me, Keith! We need you!” He pulls away to look at Keith. “I need you. Why can’t you see that?”

Keith shakes his head no. “I don’t regret my actions, Lance. I would do anything for you…that’s why I left.” He takes a deep breath then takes Lance’s hand in his own. “I know you don’t feel the same way about me, but I-”

Lance uses his free hand to cup Keith’s face before leaning in and kissing him softly. He pulls away after a few seconds and presses his forehead against Keith’s. “I’m fairly certain the feeling’s mutual. Ever since you came back from the Blade of Marmora all beaten up, I knew my feelings for you went deeper than a simple friendship.”

Keith chuckles softly. “I knew after you almost died on _Arus_.”

“Is this why you were so hung up about the bonding moment?”

Keith pulls away and his eyes widen. “So, you _do_ remember!”

Lance sticks his tongue out playfully. “Maybe I do.” He wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and pulls him back. “I think I need a refresher.”

Keith smiles fondly at him. “I’ll do you one better.” He leans forward and closes the gap between them once again. Lance immediately responds, kissing back. Their lips move in sync with one another. Keith’s hands travel up to Lance’s hair and he runs his fingers through it.

They stay together for a few more seconds before breaking apart. Keith breathes heavily and opens his eyes to see Lance looking fondly down at him. He tilts his head in confusion. “What are you looking at?”

“A really important person to me,” Lance replies with a smile. “Now, I think the others want to see you. We have a lot to discuss.” He holds out his hand to Keith. “Are you ready?”

Keith looks between Lance’s extended hand and his face before smiling and taking his hand. “For you? Always.”

Lance smiles widely at Keith and leads him out the door, over to the main bridge.

Keith’s ready for whatever the future holds for him. It’s time for a change.

 

* * *

  _Are you ready? I’ll be ready_

_Cause now it’s time to let them know_

_We are ready_

_What about…_

_What about us?_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I love Keith so much and I had so much fun getting into his head for this fic. It's so unbelievably obvious he left the team for Lance and was going to sacrifice himself to save Lance (and the rest of his team of course). If he would've died, I would have cried a lot harder than I did. I'm excited to see what Lotor will bring to the table in Season 5. Maybe he'll be a Zuko or he'll backstab team Voltron and Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid will join team Voltron like I originally thought would happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Tumblr: [keithpoenewt](http://keithpoenewt.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my other series [here (Hogwarts AU)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/723054) and [here (High School AU)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/736509)!


End file.
